¡Nunca apuestes con México!
by O-niixx
Summary: Un pequeño fail a raiz del partido Mexico-Francia del mundial Sub-17 XD.   Una apuesta entre ambas naciones... México vs. Francia... ¿quien ganara?... ya sabemos quien, pero de todas formas aqui esta mi fail XD


Hola! Aqui na mas les traigo una tonteria que escribi justo despues del partido de Mexico - Francia del mundial de la Sub 17 y mientras veia el de Mexico - Chile de la sub 22... maldita sea ¬¬ , ¿porque perdimos contra Chile caray?

Bueno, disfruten mi pequeño fail producto de la felicidad de la victoria! XD... no pensaba meter la depresion de perder contra chile ¬¬

Advertencias~

Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz! (que viva Hidekaz! XD)

Mexico OC... mio XD (viva yo!... la neta no XD)

Disfruten! ;D

:-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:

"Yo Amo el Futbol"

(Nunca apuestes con México)

.

Arthur llegó deprimido al palco, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo de su equipo, este no logro vencer al equipo alemán.

- Vamos Arthur, no estés tan deprimido, fue un gran partido - dijo la mexicana mientras ocultaba su banderín de la bandera alemana, pues aunque ya había pasado un año del mundial de Sudáfrica, ella aun estaba agradecida con los alemanes por eliminar al equipo que la había eliminado a ella. Aun recordaba con una sonrisa las lágrimas del argentino.

- Gracias, pero aun así yo quería que mi equipo pasara a la siguiente ronda - dijo Arthur mientras tomaba su asiento en el palco

- Bueno, no te preocupes, yo me encargare después de los alemanes - dijo mientras sonreía la muchacha

- Te ves muy confiada

- Lo estoy, vamos a destrozar a Francia

- Cierto, últimamente tus equipos han tenido muy buena racha - dijo el ingles, el cual recordaba las ultimas victorias del equipo mexicano, empezando por la que había tenido una semana antes ante el equipo estadounidense

- Lo se, estoy orgullosa de mis chicos - dijo una animada mexicana, hace rato que no estaba de tan buen humor - ¿quieres algo de tomar Arthur?

- ¿eh? Si, gracias

En ese momento Luna saco de la nada una pequeña campanita, la cual hizo sonar con mucha gracia.

-_ Alfred_ – dijo con un acento de mujer de sociedad exagerado

En ese instante, Alfred entro al palco usando un uniforme de mayordomo, junto con un letrero en la espalda el cual decía "México pateo mi trasero"

* Una semana antes *

- hahahaha no te hagas esperanzas México, mi equipo va a ganarle el tuyo hahahaha – decía Alfred el cual vestía con la camiseta de su selección

- Cállate idiota, mi equipo va a patearle el trasero al tuyo – dijo la mexicana, la cual tenía pintada en una mejilla los colores de la bandera de su país

- Vamos, los mexicanos siempre se intimidan cuando están con mi equipo en el mismo campo

- ¡¿Qué dijiste? – la sangre de la joven empezó a hervir, pero en vez de golpearlo o gritarle, se le ocurrió una gran idea – ya se, si tan seguro estas de tu equipo ¿Qué tal si hacemos una pequeña apuesta?

Después de un rato de meditarlo, Estados Unidos asintió con la cabeza, después de todo no había forma de que su equipo perdiera

- Bien, si tú ganas, seré tu esclava durante una semana, y si yo gano, tú serás mi esclavo durante una semana

- hahahaha ¡esta bien! ¡Tengo una mejor idea! Que sea durante todo un mes

- Trato hecho – estrecharon manos para sellar la pequeña apuesta

* Tiempo presente*

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo enojado Alfred, aun no podía creer como le había ganado el equipo mexicano al suyo con una diferencia tan notoria

- Recuerda como te dije que lo dijeras _Alfred _– dijo la mexicana haciendo ese acento justo en el nombre de la otra nación.

Estados Unidos apretó los puños, realmente le molestaba recordar el momento en el cual la mexicana empezó a hacer cumplir la apuesta y como esta entre burlas le decía que su nombre era el ideal para los mayordomos.

- Perdón señorita… ¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece, señorita? –decía mientras forzaba la sonrisa

- Ofrécele algo de beber a nuestro invitado, ¿no ves que esta deprimido?

Arthur apenas podía contener la risa, ver a Alfred siendo humillado de esta forma empezaba a hacerlo olvidar que había perdido el partido contra Alemania

- ¿Qué quieres Arthur? – miro con fastidio al inglés que estaba a punto de explotar a carcajadas

- Es señor Kirkland para ti – recalco la mexicana con una picara sonrisa en los labios

Estados Unidos suspiro profundo, después se vengaría - ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer, señor Kirkland?

Arthur no pudo contener por más tiempo la risa, explotando a carcajadas en la cara de Alfred

- Un té negro sin azúcar – dijo mientras trataba de detener su risa

Alfred solo apretó los puños y se marcho para ir por lo que le habían pedido, no le quedaba de otra. Maldita fuera la hora en la que se le ocurrió apostar contra Luna

- jajajaja eso fue grandioso – decía Arthur entre carcajadas

- jajaja ¡lo se! ¡Eso le pasa por subestimarme! Jajajaja – le contestaba la otra

- No puedo esperar a ver como tu equipo vencerá al de Francia – dejo una vez mas calmado

- Será fabuloso, gracias por apoyar a mi equipo

- Si, no hay de que – recordó que tenía una imagen que cuidar – pero no lo mal interpretes, solo apoyo a tu equipo porque va a jugar contra Francia, no por otra cosa

- Si Arthur, lo que digas – era obvio que el inglés solo quería aparentar la falta de interés, claro que su intento no estaba dando del todo resultado.

Mientras tanto, Alfred se encontraba preparando lo que le había pedido la mexicana, no podía creer que esto fuera a durar todo un mes, tenia que escapar de alguna forma. En esos instantes iba llegando Francia, acompañado por sus amigos España y Prusia, los cuales estaban celebrando la victoria alemana. Alfred vio la oportunidad perfecta en ese instante, dejo lo que estaba haciendo para ir directo con Francis, lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacia fuera del palco, diciéndole a los otros dos que se adelantaran.

- Tienes que ayudarme, ya no la soporto, tienes que apostar con México – dijo Alfred desesperado, agarrando al francés de los hombros y agitándolo bruscamente

- ¿de que estas hablando? – Francis logro desprenderse de Alfred

- De Luna, aposte con ella el partido pasado y ahora soy su esclavo, tienes que apostar con ella lo mismo, así me puedes liberar

- No tengo interés en apostar con ella – le dijo seriamente el francés – no gano nada en apostar algo tan tonto como ser escla… - recapacito sus palabras- ¿qué apostaron exactamente?

- Que si ganaba, ella seria mi esclava, y si ella ganaba, yo seria el esclavo

En ese momento la mente pervertida de Francia empezó a trabajar, una apuesta de ese estilo podía cumplir todos sus sueños en realidad.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Francis fue corriendo al palco, dejando a Alfred perplejo. En pocos segundos el francés entro de golpe, provocando que los presentes voltearan al instante.

- ¡Luna! ¡Apostemos!

- ¿eh? ¿Apostar? ¿De que hablas? – dijo la mexicana la cual estaba recuperándose del susto que le había metido Francia al entrar tan repentinamente

- Si, se acostumbra en un partido amistoso hacer una pequeña apuesta de amistad – dijo el francés sentándose junto a ella y desplazando al inglés en el proceso

- Esto no es un partido amistoso, es un mundial – dijo la mexicana

- Lo se, pero de todas formas una pequeña apuesta seria divertida – sonrió de manera sospechosa a la mexicana

- No gracias, no soy tan tonta como para apostar contigo – diciendo eso se volteo con España y Prusia, prefería hablar con ellos que con Francia

- Entiendo, no hay problema _mon amour_, es comprensible que no quieras apostar cuando es obvio que el poderoso equipo francés ganara

La mexicana se volteo lentamente - ¿Qué dijiste?

- Nada _amour_, solo que tienes miedo, porque sabes que tu equipo perderá – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, la estaba provocando, sabia que la mexicana no soportaba que le dijeran cobarde

- No te tengo miedo a ti ni a tu equipo de cuarta – se puso de frente a el - ¿de que la apuesta?

- Fácil, si gano, lo cual pasara, tu serás mi esclava durante… digamos… una semana

- ¿una semana? – la mexicana estaba confundida ¿Por qué pedía tan poco tiempo?

- Si, solo una semana _mon amour_, en la cual tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te ordene – dijo mientras sonreía pervertidamente

Luna empezó a sudar frió, sabia perfectamente lo que quiso decir cuando enfatizo el "todo", estaba arriesgándose demasiado, pero no podía permitir que la llamara cobarde

- De acuerdo – trago saliva – pero si yo gano, tú serás mi esclavo durante todo un mes… además, durante ese mes no podrás hacer nada de nada

- ¿nada de nada? ¿Qué quieres decir con nada de nada? – el francés empezó a sospechar, no le gustaba como sonaba eso

- Si, tu sabes… nada de nada – dijo mientras sonreia – tu sabes, nada de "_amour_" como dirías tu

Francis se puso pálido, el solo hecho de pensar en todo un mes sin poder hacer lo que mas le gustaba hacia que su alma saliera de su cuerpo, pero aun así era una oportunidad única, además, era imposible que perdiera otra vez ante la mexicana, así que tragando saliva y con una mano temblando, sello el trato estrechando manos con la mexicana.

Alfred miro desde lejos, sabia que Francis después le pagaría la idea ordenándole a Luna que lo dejara en paz, además, esta era la mejor venganza del mundo.

Al poco tiempo, todos tomaron sus lugares, el partido había empezado. Ambas naciones estaban muy nerviosas, pues la apuesta era demasiado grande, podían ganar muchísimo, pero perder aun más.

El inicio fue muy intenso, ambos equipos iban por el todo. No habían transcurrido ni 15 minutos cuando se escucho por todo el estadio el grito de "¡Gol!"

El equipo mexicano había anotado el primer gol, a cargo de Escamilla. México no cabía de la felicidad, al parecer esa apuesta la tenia ya ganada.

- ¡En tu cara Francia! – lo señalo - ¿Cómo te quedo el ojo después de esa? Jajajaja

Francia lloro en silencio, apenas había empezado el partido y ya había anotado México, iba a perder la apuesta. Pero de pronto, el estadio se volvió a conmocionar. Ambas naciones voltearon para ver que había pasado. Para el horror de Luna, pasaron la repetición en pantalla de cómo un jugador de Francia, gracias a un descuido de la defensa mexicana, logro empatar el partido a penas 3 minutos después de que su equipo metiera el gol.

- ¿decías? – retomo confianza Francis

Así paso el primer tiempo, con llegadas de ambos equipos, las cuales solo aumentaron los nervios de ambas naciones.

Luna estaba que se moría de nervios, su equipo no podía perder, ni siquiera podía empatar, porque de hacerlo, el partido se decidiría en penales y ella sabia perfectamente que los futbolistas de su país servían para todo, menos para los penales. Si se iban a penales era un hecho que perdería.

Empezó el segundo tiempo, Luna rezaba para que llegara el segundo gol, lo necesitaba mas que nada en ese momento. Francis estaba confiado, no había forma de que metieran un segundo...

- ¡Goooooooooooooooooooooool! – una voz anuncio el segundo gol mexicano

El francés se quedo con la boca abierta. La mexicana grito como digna charra.

- ¡Que golazo! ¡Que jugadon! - gritaba entusiasmada la mexicana, estaba fuera de peligro otra vez.

Tanto Francis como Alfred estaban nerviosos, tenia que empatar el equipo francés si es que querian tener una oportunidad para ganar la apuesta. Conforme avanzo el partido, tanto Francis como el equipo francés empezaron a desesperarse, haciendose notoria la desesperacion dentro de la cancha, pues los franceses empezaron a cometer muchas faltas contra los mexicanos.

- ¿Qué rayos le pasa a tu equipo? - preguntaba la mexicana al francés - ¿cual es su problema? ¿Qué tan desesperados estan o qué? - estaba muy molesta con el equipo francés

- No se de que hablas - trato de disimular Francia

- Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, ¡tu equipo esta jugando sucio!

- Por supuesto que no - nego lo que era obvio hasta para el - solo tienes miedo de la superioridad de mi equipo, pronto anotaran y superaran al tuyo

Pero como dicen en mexico: "cae mas rapido un hablador que un coco". El segundo tiempo se fue como agua sin que el equipo francés lograra una anotacion para el empate. Francis moria de nervios, solo necesitaba un gol, solo uno y seria el ganador. Dieron 3 minutos de tiempo complementario. Vio como pasaba cada segundo, esperando que un milagro ocurriera en su cancha. Lamentablemente, ese dia dios se tomo un descanzo, asi que el milagro nunca llego, solo el silbatazo que marco el final del partido.

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii - grito entusiasmada la mexicana, habia ganado un esclavo

- Nooooooooo - grito el francés, habia perdido un mes entero de sexo

- Nooooooooo - todas las naciones voltearon a ver confusos al norteamericano que habia perdido su unica oportunidad de volver a ser libre

Ambos rubios estaban en el rincon de la tristeza, habian perdido.

- Bien Francis - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa la mexicana - entonces... ¿como quedo la apuesta?

El otro solo pudo llorar, sabia que le esperaba un mes entero de tortura.

Al dia siguiente, dos naciones se encontraban en la sala de la casa de una de ellas.

- Que gusto me da verte - dijo la mexicana a la otra nacion - ¿estas listo para ver perder a tu equipo?

- A mi tambien me da gusto México - respondio Nueva Zelanda - pero mis chicas no se dejaran vencer tan facilmente

- jajajaja eso ya lo veremos... ¿se te ofrece algo de beber? ¿algo de comer? tu pide lo que quieras

- ¿eh? Si, muchas gracias, me gustaria algo de tomar solamente

- Claro, permiteme un momento - saco de la nada una pequeña campana plateada _- ¡Alfred!... ¡Francis!..._

Ambas naciones entraron a la sala, solo que el uniforme habia cambiado. Ahora ambos usaban vestidos de sirvienta francesa, pues la mexicana penso que seria apropiado algo asi para Francia, y como Estados Unidos habia motivado a Francia para la apuesta, pues tenia que compartir el mismo castigo.

- Si señorita... - ambas naciones fingieron una sonrisa

- Atiendan a nuestro invitado - sonrio descaradamente la mexicana

Nueva Zelanda estaba mudo ¿Porque Francis y Alfred eran sirvientes de Luna?

- Oye... - dijo la mexicana con una sonrisa maliciosa - dime... que te parece si hacemos una pequeña apuesta amistosa ¿eh?

Corre Nueva Zelanda... ¡Corre!


End file.
